1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems and networks. More specifically, but without limitation, the present disclosure relates to encryption of data across network links.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It has been recognized that data transferred among information handling systems (IHSs) or network traffic may transit insecure network nodes and segments, and is susceptible to interception and falsification. Therefore, methods and protocols have been developed to encrypt network traffic from prying eyes and surreptitious control. Some forms of encryption are under software control, that is, they are performed by applications at the source. The destination is thus not necessarily dependent on network-type encryption because data can be transmitted through non-network means such as the mailing of physical media. Other forms of encryption are performed in conjunction with the transmission of network data which generally occurs at the data link, network, or transport layers, which are hereafter referred to as network-type encryption.
In the past, implementations of network-type encryption have been fixed in the network traffic passing between two points and are always encrypted. Thus, data passing between two nodes implementing the network-type encryption is encrypted regardless of the data content. Furthermore, networks can be designed that implement more than one type of encryption, which would result in duplicate of encryption if one type of encryption provided sufficient protection.